


Spiced Wine

by Redcognito



Category: Secret Circle - L. J. Smith
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redcognito/pseuds/Redcognito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie muses on the mystery of Faye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiced Wine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2004 LJSanta. And yeah, I wrote femslash. I'm boggling too. O.o

It was peculiar, Cassie often mused, how the relationship with each of her fellow leaders differed. She was in the middle, a balancing presence, while Diana and Faye stood at each side of her, the two extremes; light and dark. It was what allowed them to function as a triad; Cassie mediated, bringing them together in ways they could never achieve on their own. Their differences too great for the other to see past them clearly enough, but through Cassie's eyes, an understanding could be reached.

They were her sisters, and she loved them intensely. Cassie was drawn to each of them for different reasons. Diana was a shining example of the good in humankind, was a beacon of light, an inspiration, and something to aspire to. Faye, her counterpart, was primal, raw sexual energy, the underlying force that drove people, a spark of life that gave the desire to live.

It was Faye who intrigued her most of all. Where Diana was an open book, welcoming people in, Faye was dark, mysterious, sexual and sensual. Things were never straight-forward with Faye; she was never easy to read, her thoughts and feelings often hidden away, flittering tantalisingly close to the surface, teasing.

She was what Cassie wished she could be, sometimes. Cassie both envied and admired Faye's passionate abandon, wishing that she, too, could give herself over to her desires, to be as free as Faye, unfettered, unchained. She celebrated her sensual self for the gift that it was, and while Cassie's relationship with Adam was passionate and more wonderful than she could have ever dreamed of, it wasn't in either of their natures to be so wildly and passionately free as Faye seemed to be.

They were bound together, Diana, Cassie, Faye, growing closer and closer as time passed. They would often sleep in each other's houses, sharing the same beds, whispering secrets to one another. In the darkness of the early hours, unspoken desires murmured restlessly inside of Cassie. She would lie awake, listening to Faye's gentle breathing, watching the rise and fall of her breast in the moonlight. Her expression was peaceful, but never innocent. She was still a creature of the wild in her slumber, her hair a mass of violent black waves on her pillow, her lips dark, full, inviting. Even in her sleep, without even trying, Faye could seduce and captivate.

In those silent hours, Cassie indulged in fantasies, allowed herself to imagine what it would be like to surrender to Faye, to be swept along with her on her waves of passion, to be consumed by the raw, dark energy that coursed through her.

She imagined she would taste of spiced wine, rich, exotic, indulgent. Her lips would be as berries; though Cassie could never decide if they'd be sweet as blackberries, or insidious and poisonous as deadly nightshade. Her naked flesh would be smooth as marble, but hot to touch, flushed with desire. She would be dominant; Cassie had no doubt of that, for Faye would never submit to anyone willingly. She would lead, guide her through the pathways of their passion. Lips locked together, hands enmeshed in hair, limbs tangled together. Flesh would slide against flesh, hands and mouths would explore every inch of skin; the shell of an ear, the curve of a breast, the arch of a thigh.

When she was on her own, Cassie would indulge, touching herself, imagining Faye's hands over her body, bringing her to climax. As the waves of orgasm would hit, Cassie would feel, if only for a moment, wild and free. Then she would come down from her high, sighing wistfully as the fantasy faded.

Perhaps, one day, she would reveal those desires as they whispered their secrets in the darkness. Perhaps, one day, she would give herself to Faye. And, perhaps, Faye would open herself up in return, and let Cassie truly know her.

Fin.


End file.
